


Under The Stadium Lights

by lolotin



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sports, Bottom Tyler, Football, High School AU, Homophobia, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sports, TOPBigBang2019, Top Josh, Twenty One Pilots Big Bang 2019, joshler - Freeform, quarterback josh dun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 09:09:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20094808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolotin/pseuds/lolotin
Summary: Tyler is the coaches son, Josh is the new quarterback. The Juniors are just trying to make it through high school one day at a time, but when Tyler's secret comes out everything turns upside down. They only way they'll get through the school year is if they stick together and in small town Texas that kind of closeness can be dangerous.





	Under The Stadium Lights

**Author's Note:**

> I have been waiting to share this with you for so long! I hope you like it. A huge shout out to Goose, without you this story would be shit show. <3

_ Monday _

Tyler liked football, he didn't love it, he just thought that it was okay, fun to watch. He never really understood why everyone in this small town was so obsessed with it, especially why they were so into high school football. Even though he came from a football family (his dad was a coach and his brother played) Tyler wished that he could get away from it, but in this town it felt like football was all that mattered.

"Tyler! If you don't hurry up I am going to be late.", Coach Joseph called from the bottom of the stairs. 

Tyler eamerged at the top of the stairs. "If you got me a car then I wouldn't have to go in early with you, and in turn you wouldn't be running late.", Tyler sassed.

His dad sighed at him, "If you would try out for the team then we would both have somewhere to be this early."

Tyler snickered, "Yeah, okay. Let me just strap on the old helmet and lead the team to state." 

"You could if you actually tried.", Coach Joseph said under his breath in a grave tone. 

"You know that football isn't my thing.", Tyler muttered.

"It was till your mom bought you that damn piano.", Coach said aggressively under his breath. "I'm sorry, please just get in the car, Tyler."

The drive to school was awkward, not that awkward was new between the two. Once Tyler was old enough to decide that he didn't love or even really like playing football the relationship he had with his dad suffered. It wasn't that his dad loved him less, in fact when Tyler broke the news about quitting the team back in 8th grade to focus on learning the piano, his dad didn't even seem phased. But that was two years ago, and now Coach Joseph was head coach of the high school team. Which is a huge deal in a small town in Texas. Coach Joseph had grown very close to his team, leaving his own son feeling inferior. 

Coach Joseph parked his car and sighed, "Don't forget that I won't be able to drive you home after school." 

Tyler nodded, "Yeah, I know Monday is late practice."

His dad half smiled at him. "Have a good day kiddo." Coach Joseph got out of the car shutting the door hard behind him and walked into the field house. Tyler sighed deeply, closed his eyes, and opened the door letting the chilled air hit his face.

\------

If a year ago you would have told Joshua Dun that he would be starting quarterback of this high school football team he would have laughed at you. Josh was an artist; drawing, painting, basically anything creative. The only reason he even joined the team was to get closer to his dad, who was ecstatic to find out his son was quarterback even if he was second string. But game one of the season the starting quarterback made a bad call, he saw an opportunity to tackle someone and he took it. Unfortunately he hit the guy wrong and ended up paralyzed. Leaving Josh to lead the team. 

"Josh!", Coach Joseph called out before practice started.

"Yeah?", Josh responded running up to him.

"I wanted to let you know that I know this situation is not ideal, and even though you never thought we would be here, hell I never thought we would be here, but I am proud of everything that you've gotten done here this past week. I believe in you son, we just have to keep working on it together. You are my quarterback. Got that?", Coach said in a fatherly tone. 

"Yes sir."

"Good, now go call the stretches." Josh nodded and ran back to the center of the field.

After practice, Josh was sitting down on a bench, morning practices where always Josh's favorite because he got to listen to his teammates talk, it was mostly just talking about the practice, the upcoming game, who did what homework and who could copy it. Josh listened smiling and nodding along chiming in when he felt was necessary. 

"Hey man.", JD, One of Josh's teammates, said sitting down next to him.

"Hey, What's up?", Josh asked feeling annoyed. JD was the kind of guy that no one really liked but everyone put up with because he had money and he threw the best parties. Plus his dad basically funded all things football in this town. He always messed with Josh a little more than everyone else because Josh never sucked up to him, he never got the appeal of being fake just to go to a party.

"Did you hear about Coaches son?", JD said smirking.

"That's not your business.", Mark, Josh's Best Friend, said cutting into the conversation. 

"Does that matter? You must have seen it. Coaches son is-"

"JD, just don't.", Mark said with a stern voice. 

JD snickered, "Shove it Mark." By this point almost the whole team was listening. 

Mark sighed and locked eyes with Josh. "You really should just keep your mouth shut.", Josh said putting a halt to the topic. "It's not our business"

Josh was standing at his locker getting his books out for his first morning classes. Mark came up next to him leaning on the locker next to Josh's.

"So are you going to tell me what JD was going to say about Tyler?", Josh said in a whisper looking around.

"Well Josh if you had to guess.", Mark said sarcastically.

Josh dipped his head into his locker. "Is it about the party?" 

"From what I heard the rumor is that Tyler hooked up with a guy from East High. So you're safe, but I think that he might be dealing with hell today." 

Josh looked at his best friend with pained eyes. "You think that it's going to be that bad for him?" 

Mark nodded yes patting Josh on the back. "Hopefully he's tough.

\------------------------

Tyler walked slowly to the library headphones blasting his latest composition. He planned on finishing his homework before school started, he sat down at a small table in the back corner. He opened his bag and pulled out his math book tapping along to his song. Three math problems in Tyler felt someone sit across from him, he glanced up looking at his brother Zack. Zack was a freshman this year and on the JV football team. 

"Hey.", Tyler said pulling his headphone out of his ear. "Why are you all gross?"

"I ran here. I left home early this morning to run to school and about half way Some guys on the team showed me this.", Zack said sliding his phone toward Tyler. On the Phone there was a video of Tyler on his knees in front of a guy. Tyler felt his stomach drop, all that Tyler could think was  _ Josh.  _ "I turned around and ran back home to tell you but you and Dad where already gone so I ran back to catch you before class." 

Tyler's mouth was dry. "What are they saying?" 

"Well the video came from someone at East High. No one knows who the other guy is, most people are just saying its someone from over there that was using you to freak Dad out.", Zack said still trying to catch his breath. "But I mean what the fuck Ty?"

Tyler sat there stunned, he couldn't believe that this was happening not only was he just outed but it was by a video of him giving head. "What am I going to do?", Tyler whispered more to himself then Zack. 

"Dad is going to freak.", Zack sighed and relaxed into his chair. 

"You think that he's seen it?" 

"Don't know. I would think so. especially if it was a tactic to distract him from the game."

Tyler shook his head, "That’s not what happened. He's not... The guy is from here."

"Who is it?"

"Nice try. He doesn't need that." 

Zack looked like he wanted to say more but the bell rang, interrupting the two. "I'll talk to you later.", Tyler said packing his things back up and heading out toward the hallway that was filling up with more and more students by the second. Tyler stopped at the door, looking back at his little brother. "How bad is this gonna be?"

Zack gave a sympathetic smile, "I don't know."

Tyler sighed and pulled the door open. He held a breath in as he took his first steps toward this first class. 

Tyler kept his head down and managed to get to his seat without having to have said anything to anyone. He felt relief when he saw Josh walk into the classroom, taking his usual seat in the second row, still in high sprites, he hoped that Josh didn't see the video of the two of them circulating. Not that you could tell it was Josh in the video. It was taken from the side but it was only of Tyler. He wondered who took the video and if it was a mind game being played by the other team. Tyler tightly shut his eyes trying to forget what was happening to him, thankful when class started and still no one had said anything to him. although Tyler was shocked that he had made it this far even without being mocked if not for being gay then at least for having a sex tape going around. He started to feel better about it, the video was blurry so maybe most people couldn't tell it was him. 

About half way through class there was a knock on the classroom door followed by his dad entering the room. Tyler felt hot all over, his eyes darting from the teacher to his dad to Josh, Who was visibly uncomfortable.

"Sorry to bother you, But could I borrow my son?", Coach Joseph said. To most his voice probably sounded normal, but to Tyler it was cold, disappointed, distant. 

"Of course Coach, Tyler you can go.", the teacher said dismissing Tyler from class and possibly signing his death certificate. 

As he stood up everyone's eyes were on him, he heard whispers, he was wrong everyone knew it was him in the video. Tyler's eyes started to burn and before he could blink the tears away they started to fall down his face. Tyler walked to the door being very careful not to lock eyes with Josh despite how badly he wanted to.

Tyler walked out the classroom door passing his dad, he walked across the hall leaning his back against the lockers. He closed his eyes and let the tears fall quietly crying. Coach walked across the hall standing next to Tyler, he slung his arm around the boys shoulders. 

Tyler sat in a chair across from Coach, his gaze looking down. The last thing he wanted to do was look his dad in the eyes, Tyler would have done just about anything to turn into dust and float away. 

"Tyler.", Coach Joseph said, breaking the silence. 

Tyler looked up for a second before dropping his eyes back down to the floor. "I'm so sorry.", he managed to get out between gasps. 

"Tyler.", Coach said quieter this time. "Why don't you tell me what happened?", he said in a calm voice. Tyler looked up at his dad, for the first time he noticed just how sad his dad looked. It wasn't disappointment like Tyler had expected, but worry. "Please son. I just want to help."

"I don't know what you want me to say.", Tyler mumbled.

"Do you know what people have been saying about the situation?"

"Not really. Just that I was being played by some guy from East High to mess with you.", Tyler whispered.

Coach Joseph ran his fingers through his hair. "God Tyler, I hope that’s not true." 

"It's not. I don't know who took the video but I promise that the boy-", Tyler cut himself off. "He isn't from East and that’s all I'm gonna say about him." Tyler shifted in his seat pulling his sweatshirt over his mouth and nose. 

"So I think that this might go without saying, but uh..." Coach looked up at the ceiling. "Tyler are you into men?"

Tyler raised his eyebrow, he can almost feel a chuckle rise in the back of his throat. "Yeah." 

"And is this guy your boyfriend?" 

Tyler's wanted to disintegrate. "No. I don't think so. We just kinda mess around at parties. I mean maybe. No, no he's not." 

Coach Joseph nodded. The two sat in silence once again Tyler was biting the skin around his nails, but stopped when he noticed blood. The bell to end first period rang out, Tyler sighed. 

"Think I could hide in here for the rest of the day?", he asked.

"You can stay in here as long as you would like but you're gonna have to face them eventually." 

Tyler nodded in agreement, he started to chew his nails again, the thought of going back made him feel petrified.

"If you do stay here stay in the office. Free period is starting soon and the wight room is going to fill up quick." 

"Thank you.", Tyler said slouching deeper into his chair. 

"You know if you want to talk about it more-" Coach was cut off by a knock followed by the door opening. Tyler froze and locked eyes with his dad. 

"Now's not really a good time Josh, maybe come back before practice after school.", Coach said. 

Tyler turned his head quickly to see Josh standing in the door frame. 

"Sorry, I actually wanted to check on Tyler and I just assumed he would be in here.", Josh said rubbing his arm. 

Coach Joseph raised an eyebrow. "I didn't know you two were friends."

"We are." Josh said at the same time Tyler said,"We're not."

Josh looked down at Tyler half annoyed. 

"You good?", Coach asked Tyler, who nodded. Coach got up and walked out of the room, shutting the door behind him. 

"You shouldn't be here.", Tyler said adjusting in his seat.

"Tyler..." 

"No, you're going to out yourself. I'm fine."

"Tyler, are you ok?" 

"I don't know. What are people saying?"

"Nothing great, I promise to keep the team inline." 

Tyler scoffed, "Yeah good luck with that." They were both silent, Tyler let out a sigh, "I want to know two things." 

Josh nodded. 

"One, did you know we were being recorded?", Tyler asked almost fearful of the response. 

"No. Believe it or not I like you I wouldn't let anyone hurt you like that.", Josh said almost instantly. 

Tyler felt relief flow over his body. "Two, and I want the truth. What are people saying?" 

"I haven't really talked to anyone about it. Mark, you know mark right?", Tyler nodded to show that he did. "okay good. Mark said people are being kinda hateful and I have heard the f word tied to your name but I think more people care about it being a sex tape staring the Coaches son then about you being gay."

"What do you mean the f word?", Tyler asked even though he already knew the answer. 

"Ty.", Josh whispered not wanting to answer. He could tell just how hurt he was by looking at him. Josh kneeled down next to Tyler laying his hand on his knee. "How about after school, after practice, we hang out. My house should be empty." 

Tyler leaned himself toward Josh's touch. "There is no way in hell my dad hasn't told my mom. And this is no way that I'm going anywhere before having a heart to heart with her. But you can come over my house later." 

"Don't you think your dad will get suspicious?"

"I don't care. It's not like he didn't just find out I like men." Tyler let out a little laugh, he looked at Josh who wasn't as amused. "You meant suspicious about you?"

Josh nodded, "It's just this is Texas, small town Texas, imagine what would happen if people found out. I mean the team alone wouldn't respect me. I'm QB1 now. And I know its ridiculous but what your dad thinks of me is super important." Josh started to trail off when he noticed he was rambling. 

Tyler pulled his knee away from Josh's touch. "Yeah wouldn't want Coach to be disappointed that you like guys. Thanks for checking on me but I am fine, go back to your friends." 

Josh sighed deeply, "Tyler I didn't mean it like that" 

"It's whatever. I'm already late for second period." Tyler stood up and grabbed his backpack leaving the office quickly forgetting that that meant going into the locker room where about half the football team was changing. Tyler realized what he had just done and frantically turned toward the closest door rushing out, ignoring all the hate comments coming from his classmates. The door he picked lead outside to the football field. The fresh air felt like it was reviving him, so he decided to just skip and walk home.

\------------------------

Tyler got through his front door, kicked off his shoes, shrugged his bag off his shoulder. He walked to the fridge opening it to grab a water, he took a long drink making half the bottle disappear. 

"Tyler? Sweetheart is that you?", Tyler heard his mom call from the back of the house. He stiffened up, pulling his shoulders back and holding his head up. He wanted to make himself appear okay. Like what was happening at school didn't matter. 

"Yeah Mom it's me.", he called back, then he felt her hand on his shoulder. Tyler turned around slowly keeping trying with everything in him to not break down. "Did Dad call you?"

She nodded, "And some of the ladies in book club. Do you want to talk about it?" 

Tyler shook his head no. "Honestly I just want to be alone. I feel very violated and that is making me want to curl up in a ball and eat junk food." Tyler wished he stopped here but looking at his mom he couldn't hold it in. "And I want him here with me, he's in the video too, but no one can tell who he is. I want him to be here with me Mom." Tyler started hyperventilating. 

"Oh baby, come sit down." Tyler's mom lead him to the couch. "Why don't you invite him over. Maybe he is just as upset as you are."

Tyler buried his face in his hands. "I already tried that, he said he can't come here because of dad."

"That doesn't make any sense, your father isn't upset he's just worried."

"He is worried that Dad will be disappointed in him." Saying it out loud hurt Tyler's heart almost as bad as it hurt when he heart Josh say it the first time around.

"So he's on the team?" 

"I didn't say that." Tyler took a sip of his water.

She gave a half smile. "I get it, but you don't have to protect him. At least no in this house. "

"I''m not, we just have a deal."

"What kind of deal?"

Tyler sighed deeply locking eyes with his mom before looking back to the ground. "Mostly just friends with benefits, we only really talk at parties. I don't really want to talk about my sex life right now." Tyler's mom was silent. The two just sat there, not talking, not moving, just Tyler feeling bad for himself and his mom not knowing how to feel.

\------------------------

Around ten at night Tyler was sitting at his keyboard messing around when he felt a breeze hit the back of his neck. He turned around practically falling off his chair when he saw Josh climbing through his window. 

"Oh shit Ty don't scream.", Josh said, half in the room. 

"What the hell are you doing?", Tyler whisper yelled.

"I tried throwing rock at your window but you have your earbuds in so I guess you didn't hear me."

"So you break in? How about send a text? Or knock on the door.", Tyler swiveled his chair around to be face to face with Josh. 

"I didn't want to wake anyone up.", Josh said scratching the back of his neck. 

Tyler nodded. He turned back to his keyboard switching it off. "So what are you doing here?"

"I was worried about you." Josh sat on Tyler's bed grabbing a pillow and hugging it close to his chest.

"I told you earlier that I was fine."

"Yeah, right before you fled the school.", Josh said with a small chuckle.

Tyler stood up, walked to his bed and sat next to Josh. "I really am ok. I just wasn't ready to be out is all. I mean it's not like small town Texas is super open minded." Tyler crossed his legs like a pretzel. "It doesn't help that one does everyone in town know I like guys two but everyone thinks that I was charmed and taken advantage of by some random guy that only wanted me to piss my dad off. Even if that was the truth jokes on them because he doesn't care."

"He is really cool with all this?", Josh asked plucking a fuzzy from the pillow and dropping it to the floor.

"He's adjusting. I mean you saw him in school. And when he got home today he came into my room and was all 'I love you no matter what.' and 'I don't care who you date as long as they treat you right.’”, Tyler laughed thinking about it. "Then he asked if I didn't like football because I was distracted by the men in the locker room. which is obviously not the truth."

"Then why don't you like it?"

"Football?", Tyler asked.

Josh nodded.

"It's not that I don't like football. I never minded playing it. But when my Dad got promoted to head coach he was on my ass about being the best, it kinda shoved a huge wedge in our relationship. On my 13th birthday my Mom took me shopping, we spent all day in that mall walking from store to store. Finally I had the courage to tell her I wanted to look in the music store and I fell head over heels in love with that beauty." Tyler pointed at his keyboard. " The next year when football season rolled around I told my dad I was done with it."

"And he was okay with that?", Josh asked

"I mean he got over it. We don't talk about music, though. And that’s hard because I would like to hear what he had to say about it but I guess it’s alright."

"Maybe I could hear it sometime."

"I would like that." Tyler smiled at Josh then turned his attention back to his hands.

The two boys sat in a comfortable silence for a few minutes before Tyler sighed. 

"Did you really want to know how I was or did you need something?", Tyler asked.

"I really did want to check on you. But uh... I also owe you an apology." Josh looked at his hand that where wrapped them tighter around the pillow. He let out a shaky breath. 

Tyler stayed silent. He wanted to make the air in the room less thick, he wanted to tell Josh that he didn't owe him anything, but Tyler's heart was still heavy with the thought of Josh's words. 

Josh sighed, "I'm sorry for what I said. I really didn't mean it the way it came out. It wasn't that I was scared Coach, uh your dad, would be disappointed in me for being gay, it was that I was scared that he was disappointed in me because he would have found out because of a sex tape that was made of me and his son."

"When you say that it makes it sound so fucking bad.", Tyler said and dropped his head so he was looking up at the ceiling. Josh felt his stomach drop. 

"I mean... " Tyler scoffed, "I have a sex tape." 

"Yeah. You sure do, guess that means you're a slut now.", Josh laughed relieved.

"Josh!" Tyler pushed Josh playfully.

"I'm sorry." Josh smiled at Tyler. His smile was so warm, it was what made Tyler want him to begin with. 

Tyler leaned his back against the walk. 

"Why are you staring at me?", Josh asked.

"Sorry, You are just so beautiful." Tyler blushed. "Shit, I'm sorry I know we don't normally talk like that."

"You are aloud to compliment me. I won't take too much offence.", Josh said with a cocky tone.

Tyler looked at Josh and took a deep breath. He leaned forward, wrapping one hand around the back of Josh's neck pulling him in. Before Tyler could bring himself close to him, Josh lunged forward pinning Tyler back against the wall, he placed one hand on Tyler's cheek and the other against the wall. Tyler moaned leaning further into the kiss but letting Josh have control.

Tyler pushed against Josh's chest cutting the kiss off.

"What’s wrong?", Josh asked.

"I'm not really in the mood. I'm sorry." Tyler pulled his arms close to his body.

"Don't appologize. Do you want me to go?" Josh quickly pulled himself away from Tyler.

Tyler grabbed on to Josh's wrist. "I really don't"

"Oh, okay thats fine." Josh sat back down on the bed.

Tyler laid his head onto Josh shoulder, he could feel tears building up. 

"Are you crying?" 

Tyler nodded his head. 

"Whats wrong?"

"I don't want this to end."

"Why would it end?"

"People know about me now. It's only a hop skip and a leap till people start to question us being friends." 

"Since when are we friends?", Josh said.

Tyler quickly jerked his head away from Josh's shoulder giving him a look of pure agony. 

"Oh shit Ty, No I was joking. We are. I am so sorry that was bad." Josh quickly pulled Tyler's head back to his shoulder this time holding him tight against his body rocking them back and forth.

"That was not funny.", Tyler said his voice cracked.

"I know, I'm sorry."

"Hey Josh?"

"Yeah?" 

"Think that maybe you would want to spend the night?"

"I would love that I really would, but my mom will notice if I'm gone. Maybe I can stay the night after the game on Friday?" 

"That sounds perfect."

\------------------------

_ Tuesday _

Tyler moved a bit slower than normal. He walked down the stairs sliding himself along the wall stopping on the second to last stair when he noticed Zack leaning against the front door.

"Why are you still here?", Tyler asked. 

Zack shrugged, "Just didn't want to run today."

Tyler raised an eyebrow at his brother. he didn't know if Zack was lying to him or not, either way Tyler was just happy to not have to walk into school alone.

"Thanks." Tyler walked to his backpack and put it over his shoulder.

"And dad said you took to long so we can either walk or you could drive us if you can get mom to give you her keys." Zack stood up straight. 

Tyler rolled his eyes, "I'll go get them."

Tyler pulled into the parking lot, put the car in park, and rested his forehead on the steering wheel. 

"We gonna go in?", Zack asked.

"Yeah. You can go ahead of me if you want."

"Nah, I'm good. Let’s go." Zack opened the door. Tyler followed suit opening his door and climbing out. 

The two walked side by side. Tyler noticed the amount of eyes staring at them. 

"This is my locker. I can go to yours with you if you want.", Zack asked.

"No. that’s okay. Thanks for getting me this far." Tyler gave his brother a small smile and patted him on the back.

Walking down the hallway Tyler could feel his body temperature rise, his hands turn to ice, and his breathing get frantic. He opened his locker sticking his head inside trying to get his breathing under control. 

"Look there’s Tyler, if you're horny enough maybe he'll get you off." Tyler heard some guy say behind him followed by an eruption of laughter. 

"Hey JD, Shut the fuck up.", Tyler heard Josh's voice say. Knowing that Josh was near put a smile on his face. Tyler looked next to him where Josh was standing with Mark. 

"What Dun? You protecting your boyfriend now?", JD said stepping closer to the three causing Tyler to try to blend into the lockers.

"Ha ha. No. I just don't know where you get off picking on Tyler because he likes dudes. Maybe a hint of deflection." Josh stepped closer to JD. The two where standing half a foot apart both trying to look taller then the other, Mark stood behind Josh ready to back him up if he needed it.

"If you're going to talk like that I might have to kick your ass.", JD threatened.

"Or maybe I'll just teach you some manners." Josh closed the gap a little more. 

"Hey! What the hell are you two doing?!" Coach Joseph yelled from down the hall. He walked down the hall pushing the two boys apart. 

"Sorry Coach.", JD muttered half heartedly.

Josh still stood tall with his jaw clenched.

"Josh?", Coach Joseph asked waiting for an apology. 

"Coach this isn't what you want to hear but I'm not apologizing." 

"And why not?", Coach asked.

Josh shifted on his feet and looked at Tyler, who was making himself as small as humanly possible, then he looked back at the coach. "He doesn't deserve it." Josh dropped his head and turned walking away from the semi large crowd that had formed. 

"Do one of you want to tell me what happened?" Coach asked looking at Mark, who had moved closer to Tyler, then back at JD. 

"There was just a little dispute Coach. Not a big deal.", JD said scratching the back of his head.

"Is that so?", Couch asked. "Tyler what happened?" 

"Nothing.", Tyler said so quiet he almost couldn't hear himself.

"Actually JD made comments about Tyler's video.", Mark said speaking up.

Tyler's eyes shot up looking at his dad hoping that his reaction to Marks words would be controlled. 

"Alright then." Coach looked at Tyler. "You good?" 

Tyler nodded. 

"Alright. JD my office, now.", Coach said walking away. 

"Thanks a lot douche.", JD said bumping Marks shoulder causing him to fall back against Tyler.

"Thanks Mark, but you really didn't need to do that.", Tyler whispered.

"It was nothing. I got your back. Well we both do. Josh and me I mean.", Mark reassured. 

"It means a lot.", Tyler said. The two started to walk down the hall toward class.

"Yeah yeah anything for my boys man.", Mark said patting Tyler on the back.

"You know?" 

"Oh yeah, of course. Thankfully up until yesterday I didn't know the details. But yeah I know about it all. Even that you're staying with him on Friday, and that he stopped by yesterday and you two had a moment.", Mark said.

"A moment?" Tyler stopped walking to ask.

"Oh shit.", Mark muttered under his breath. "Maybe I'm wrong. I'll talk to you later." Mark quickly turned into the classroom.

\------------------------

Josh rushed out of the locker room after practice was over. "Mark if you don't hurry your ass up I will be leaving you here!", Josh yelled back into the locker room. 

"What's the big deal?", Mark asked slinging his bag over his shoulder.

"I just want to go home." Josh started his truck up pulling out of his spot. His phone started to ring in the pocket of his coat. "Will you grab that?" 

Mark reached over and grabbed his phone. "Oooo It's your man.", Mark cooed.

"Shut up he's not my man." Josh paused listening to what Tyler had to say.

"Hey...No its Mark...He's driving." 

"What is he saying?", Josh pestered. 

"Yeah..I'll ask." Mark moved the phone from his ear. "Do you want to hang out with Tyler." 

Josh nodded yes.

"He said yes...Okay...No no don't be silly Josh here is a gentlemen he'll pick you up..alright sounds good bye." Mark hung up the phone. 

"Well?", Josh said enthusiastically.

"Well at 6 you are picking him up for coffee or smoothies or maybe a shake. He wants to thank you." Mark set Josh's phone down.

"Thank me?"

"Listen I don't know. I just know what I told you. Why are you so freaked out anyway?", Mark questioned.

"I don't know. We haven't actually really talked about much of anything. Our past meet ups were a bit different. Like this is actual conversation not two drunk people saying a few words in between kisses."

"You two must have talked at one point. Maybe in the beginning?" 

"Not really. People were doing body shots off of some girl and the guy pouring asked a very drunk Tyler if he was down. Tyler said that she wasn't his type. I made a remark asking him what his type was and he gave me hardcore sex eyes and bit his lip. I will actually never forget what he said. 'make me a drink and you'll find out.' Honestly I don't think he meant to say it but I did what he wanted me to. Then he pulled me upstairs. It was actually at your end of the school party. Our first time was on your bedroom floor."

"Oh my God! What the fuck?.", Mark joked.

"Oh calm down.", Josh said nudging Mark's shoulder.

"So erasing that from my memory, are you into into him?", Mark asked rubbing his shoulder.

"You know... "Josh trailed off tapping his fingers on the steering wheel. "Yeah, I think I might. Or I don't know maybe I just want to see what being into him is, you know?"

"Yeah, Just be careful this is still small town Texas."

Josh looked at his best friend giving him a nervous smile. "I will be."

\------------------------

When six o'clock came around Josh walked up to Tyler's front door he smoothed down his shirt trying to get the wrinkles out. Before Josh could even knock the door swung open. 

"Oh God." Tyler said when he practically ran Josh over. "I wasn't expecting you to be here."

"Oh sorry I thought that we said 6."Josh stepped back off the porch. He noticed Tyler standing under the porch light. He was wearing a black sweatshirt that was a little too big and black skinny jeans. "You look amazing.", Josh muttered, taking Tyler in. 

"Thanks." Tyler stuttered out shocked, he looked down at himself. "And uh you're right, we did agree on 6. I just assumed you would be late." Tyler admitted hopping on the step to stand next to Josh. "Do you want to drive or should I?" 

"I'll drive.", Josh said and placed his hand on Tyler's lower back leading him to the truck.

Tyler slid into the cab and pulled his knee up to his chest.

"So where to?", Josh asked starting the car.

Tyler shrugged, "Wherever you feel comfortable." 

"Ice cream or coffee?", Josh asked laughing a little.

"Well coffee fits my aesthetic but ice cream is pretty fucking amazing. So ice cream."

Josh laughed out loud flashing Tyler a toothy smile. "Sounds perfect." Josh looked over at tyler who put his sunglasses on. He was starting to feel into Tyler.

Josh pulled his truck into the ice cream stand parking lot.

"Hey Josh.", Tyler said breaking the silence that was looming over the two.

"Yeah?" 

"There is a lot of people here. A lot of our classmates. So you don't have to get out of the car with me if you don't want to.", Tyler said avoiding eye contact playing with his sleeves.

"We came all this way of course I want to get out with you." 

"You don't care?" Tyler looked at Josh.

"No. I am excited for this. Plus Mark said something about you giving me gratitude. And last have you ever eaten here before? They have the best hot fudge."

Tyler laughed a little."Okay, I'm ready.", he grabbed the handle to the door and got out. Before he could even close the door he could feel people laughing at him. 

"Ignore them.",Josh said walking next to him leading him to the order window. 

"What would you like?", Josh asked Tyler with a smile. 

"Whatever you're getting.", Tyler mumbled sheepishly. 

"Two Hot fudge sundaes with Vanilla custard."

"Chocolate.", Tyler whispered to Josh.

"Sorry one with vanilla and one with chocolate custard.", Josh corrected and pulled out his wallet. 

"No thanks.", Tyler said and snaked his way in front of Josh handing the women behind the window the money.

"Thanks man.", Josh said grabbing his and Tyler's ice cream. "Where do you want to sit?" 

Tyler looked around. "There’s a table over there." 

Josh and Tyler sat at a picnic table under a huge oak tree that was away from all the other tables. 

"So I guess I could just jump to why I wanted to see you.", Tyler said playing with his ice cream.

"Oh so formal.", Josh joked trying to make Tyler smile.

Tyler gave a half smile as he plopped some of his ice cream off his spoon. "I wanted to thank you for sticking up for me."

"Honestly Ty you don't have to thank me. I didn't even really do anything. From what I hear Mark was your true hero."

Tyler laughed a little, "Mark told my Dad what happened but you..." Tyler put his spoon down and looked Josh in the eyes. "You defended me. Like to his face. And that means more to me than anything." 

"Tyler It was nothing, really, I like being able to be there for you. Did your dad tell you what happened to JD?"

"No.", Tyler said leaning in to listen better.

"Your dad gave the whole team a huge speech about how if he hears anyone talking shit about you they'll be benched, and if he catches them more than once they're off the team. So after practice we were in the locker room and JD made a comment about how... Well it doesn't matter what he said just that it was something horrible so your dad came out of his office to the lockers and kicked him off the team just like that."

"Wow. He really kicked one of his best players off the team." Tyler was stunned. "Wow."

"You seem so shocked."

"I am.", Tyler whispered still processing what Josh just told him.

"Why?"

"His team always came first." 

"Not anymore.", Josh said eating a large spoonful of ice cream.

"You know that you aren't like the other guys on that team.", Tyler said his eyes still locked on Josh's.

"Thanks. That actually means a lot, most of them are such assholes."

Tyler smiled at Josh. "Can I ask a question? It's about something that I've been thinking about since the other night."

"Go for it." Josh said finishing his last bite and pushing his cup away.

"Would you maybe consider going on a date with me?", Tyler said sheepishly pushing his half finished ice cream toward Josh who happily took it and begin eating it. Josh put his spoon in his mouth leaving it there for a moment like he was thinking of what to say next.

"You know, never mind.", Tyler said awkwardly fidgeting in his spot.

"I would like that. I really would but Ty... I don't think I'm ready to be out just yet. I know it was thrust on you and that wasn't fair. I just... I'm not sure."

"Oh, no I get it.", Tyler said trying to hide how hurt he it. "Can we still hang out?" 

"Hell yeah we can. We're friends remember?", Josh said feeling the air thicken around the two of them.

Tyler nodded slowly. "It's getting kinda late I should probably get home." Tyler got up from his seat, put his hood on, and walked toward the truck. 

"Tyler.", Josh said sighing. He stood up following Tyler. 

Tyler got in the truck slouching in his seat. 

"Ty, please don't be upset."

"Listen, I am respecting you saying no. So can we just respect me being a little sad right now? I mean I totally get where you're coming from, I really do, but you want to be friends and hang out and that's perfect I just need time. Last night I had a taste of us being an us and I loved it.-", Tyler exclaimed trying not to get too upset. 

Josh kept quiet accepting what Tyler said, he started the truck, driving toward Tyler's house. 

Before Josh could put the truck in park Tyler swung the door open muttering out a goodbye. 

"Good night!", Josh yelled desperately through the open window. 

Tyler looked back for a moment then walked inside.

\------------------------

Tyler leaned his back against the front door burying ing his face in his hands. 

"What’s wrong with you now?", Zack asked walking past Tyler with a bag of chips in his hand. "Date not go well?" he asked joking, opening the bag and eating one.

"It wasn't a date.", Tyler said in a low annoyed tone.

"Yeah, I know. I was messing with you. What's wrong?", Zack asked curiously.

"It should have been a date. But it wasn't. And I asked if he might want to go out and he said no. So if you need me I will be in my room internalizing tonights mistakes till morning." Tyler pulled himself up the stairs.

"Wait.", Zack called out from the foot of the stairs.

"What?", Tyler said without looking back.

"It's Josh. In the video I mean. Right?", Zack said in a low voice.

Tyler ignored him walking into his room, flopping face first on to his bed. He felt his phone buzz in his back pocket.

Josh: Hey... Are we still on for Friday night?

Tyler stared at his phone, he was hoping that his fingers would just start typing. He sighed. Thinking about how his head felt laying on Josh's shoulder and how his lips tasted.

Tyler: Depends

Josh: On????

Tyler: Can we forget what i asked and just go back to how things were yesterday?

Josh: Yea I'd like that

Tyler: ok cool.

\------------------------

_ Wednesday _

"You know Ty if you want me to stay and drive in with you again I can.", Zack said leaning against Tyler's door frame. 

"I told you that i'm fine. Go run with your cult.", Tyler said joking around.

"Ha ha. I'll see you later." 

Tyler watched his brother turn and walk away. Tyler sat on his bed twirling his phone in his hand.

Tyler: Hey Josh?

Tyler tossed his phone onto his bed pacing back and fourth running his fingers through his hair. When his phone blipped.

Josh: Whats up

Tyler inhaled deeply.

Tyler: I'm scared to go to school.

Josh: I can pick you up if you want. We can face it together.

Tyler:Yea? Thanks.

Josh: No problem see you in 10.

Tyler walked out of his bedroom listening to where his family was. He sighed and headed into the kitchen where his father was.

"Hey bud. Ready to go?", Coach Joseph asked grabbing his keys off the counter.

"No actually Josh is coming to get me.", Tyler mumbled pouring himself a glass of orange juice.

"Josh? Again? Huh I didn't realize you guys were so close.", Coach said raising an eyebrow at Tyler.

"Yea, we're friends." Tyler gave his dad a half smile finishing his juice turning around to put his glass in the sink.

"I've never even heard you mention him till the other day?", Coach asked. Even though Tyler couldn't see him he could tell how sceptical he was. 

"Leave him alone." Tyler heard his mom say as she walked into the kitchen. 

"Alright alright. I'll see you both later.", Coach said waving to his family.

"So Josh?" Tyler's mom asked taking a sip of coffee. 

"Please don't start. I can have friends that I haven't slept with.", Tyler said with attitude. His phone blipped.

Josh: Here need me to come in and get you? :P

"My ride is here.", Tyler hugged his mom threw his bag over his shoulder and headed out the front door.

"Hey.", Tyler said sliding into Josh's truck. 

"Ready to go?", Josh asked.

"I mean as ready as I'll ever be. School isn't exactly my favorite place.", Tyler said. 

"Want to skip the first half? I mean I have to go to the last three hours or I can't go to practice."

"I would love to.", Tyler said smiling at Josh.

"We can go to the lake.", Josh suggested. 

"Sounds perfect.", Tyler rested his head against the window watching Josh reverse out of the driveway. 

"What are you smiling at?", Josh asked.

"You. I'm sorry, I'll stop." 

"Ty, You're fine.", Josh said reaching over and squeezing the back of Tyler's neck. 

"Oh, alright.", Tyler said feeling confused. 

\------------------------

Tyler got out of the truck shutting the door behind him. He waited for Josh to walk over to him. 

"It's kinda cold by the water.", Tyler said trying to break the tension between the two. 

"Here.", Josh said unzipping his sweatshirt and handing it to Tyler. 

"Oh thank you." Tyler grabbing it from Josh and slipped it on his body. He inhaled taking in Josh's scent.

"So I was thinking...", Josh started.

"About?", Tyler said. He started to walk down a small hill toward the lake. 

"Other than yesterday and at parties we don't hang out. So we should do that."

"Hang out?", Tyler asked.

"Yeah. Like maybe actually getting to know one another.", Josh said with a hint of nerve in his voice.

"Alright. I would like that. Tell me about you."

"Me first? That is my least favorite subject.", Josh laughed. 

"It was your idea.", Tyler mocked. 

"Yeah yeah. Well I'm 16. My birthday is June 18th. I really like the color red, even though our school color is blue. I've been playing football since I was 6. I didn't start playing quarterback till your dad told me to try it out. Uhh...", Josh paused to think. 

"No, come on, none of that boring stuff I can get on Facebook. Tell me who Josh Dunn is under all that football.", Tyler said stopping Josh in his tracks.

"Wow, harsh.", Josh mocked. "How deep should I go?"

"That's what she said.", Tyler whispered.

"Did you really just say that? What year is it?", Josh said and jokingly pushing Tyler away form him a little. 

"I'm sorry.", Tyler laughed. His smile was bigger then Josh had ever seen before. "Okay but for real. Start with the obvious. When did you know you were gay?"

"We are just going there huh?", Josh said diverting the question. 

Tyler looked over at him not saying anything just waiting.

"Okay then. Well I remember telling my mom I had a crush on Ash from pokemon. That was when I was about nine. Since that I felt a little voice in my head telling me when there was a cute guy around and how I needed to hide that fact. So I did that and ignored how I felt about boys. Then 5 years later, if I am being honest, I met a guy online and we started talking. He was 17 we met up, slept together, and he dumped me. That was when I told Mark I was gay. I cried like a baby to him so I like to think that it was my official realization." 

"Wow. Thats deep. I am so sorry Josh.", Tyler said. He looked down at his feet as they walked feeling guilty for making Josh tell him.

"Nah. It's all good. Guy was an asshole. But that was two years ago now. I've healed. When did you know?" 

"I've aways known. Never even had a crush on a girl.", Tyler said laughing. "Kept it quiet though. I never wanted anyone to know. When I was 13 I made a deal with myself to go away to college for music somewhere like La or New York and start there just being out. Then I would wait to meet my prince charming. Once I was sure I found the guy I would tell my parents. That way if they hated me It didn't matter cause I was already in love." 

"That is one hell of a plan.", Josh said looking at tyler.

"Yeah then I met you and you ruined it." Tyler flashed Josh a smile. 

"Yeah, sorry about that.", Josh laughed. 

"So are you close to your family? Do they know you're gay?", Tyler asked.

"We are kind close. I have a brother that I was really close with but he got a soccer scholarship to a boarding school in California. My sisters don't really pay much attention to me, but we get along. My parents and I have a normal relationship I guess. Do you just have the one brother?", Josh said trailing off when he noticed a vending machine next to the food court that's open in the summer. He grabbed on to Tylers arm leading him toward them.

Tylers' eyes darted right to their point of contact. "Oh yeah. No. I have another brother and a sister, they are much younger then me. Me and Zack are much closer than the rest of the family. He will just sit and listen to me play. Everyone else is all football all the time, they fit in nicely with this town. I mean where better for a football family to live then a town that voted to spend half a million in booster money on jumbotron instead of a new library.", Tyler said his eyes never leaving Josh's hand on his arm. 

"Want anything?", Josh asked moving his hand from Tylers arm to his back. 

"Oh uh sure. Just a pop." Tyler answered leaning into Josh's touch. 

"What kind?" 

"Pepsi is good." 

Josh put his money into the machine grabbing Tylers drink before getting himself one. 

"Hey Josh?" 

"Yeah?"

"Do you like me or the sex?"

Josh stopped in his tracks watching Tyler walk forward and look back at him.

"I like you. I think that's pretty obvious. I told you. I don't want to be out.", Josh said quietly. 

"So all the touching and the flirting?" Tyler asked shifting himself so he was facing Josh.

"I like being around you. And I like you as a person. If we were maybe at college in New York or LA maybe we could be out and together.", Josh said making Tyler laugh a little under his breath.

"So you want to be my secret boyfriend?", Tyler asked half joking.

"I would love that.", Josh said, which came as a surprise to both of them. 

"Really?", Tyler said.

"Yeah. I mean Friends with benefits and feelings? That is already basically secret boyfriend."

Tyler lunged forward wrapping his arms around Josh’s neck. He expected Josh to pull away but Josh wrapped his arms around Tylers waist holding him tight and close. 

"We should probably get so school. I don't want you to have to skip practice.", Tyler said into Josh’s neck.

"Are you going to be okay?", Josh asked pulling back looking Tyler in the eye.

"I'll be fine. It's only half the day I think I can get by under the radar.", Tyler said smiling at Josh to give him a sense of comfort.

After a short drive to the school Tyler hopped off the truck feeling good. Josh walked around to Tyler brushing his hand against Tylers. 

"Want to hang out after practice? You can come over.", Tyler asked holding out to the feeling of Josh's touch. "No one will be home. Not till late at least."

"I would like that. But I can't. Dinner with my parents. kind of a mandatory Wednesday thing."

Tyler nodded. "Pick me up for school tomorrow?" 

"Course. Now go to class.", Josh said laughing pushing Tyler ahead of him.

\------------------------

"You're 15 Zack I'm not taking you to a bar.", Tyler said getting dressed to go out.

"You're only 16! Come on Ty I love Tipsy's", Zack whined, laying across Tyler's bed.

"Because that fake ID that you have says you plan on drinking. And you shouldn't even know what it's like in there. Plus I'm going for another reason." Tyler said looking at the younger boy.

"Why else would you go to a bar?" Zack sat up looking at Tyler. 

"None of your business.", Tyler said ruffling Zack's hair.

\------------------------

Tyler walked into Tipsy's sitting down at the bar. He tapped his fingers on the bar looking around for other people in the bar. He focused on the only other people in the building, a small group of drunk middle aged men playing pool. Tyler shifted in his seat finding himself suddenly very uncomfortable. 

"Hey kid, I was wondering when you would end up here." The man behind the bar said pouring a beer for Tyler.

"Hey Luke.", Tyler smiled.

"So your old man told you huh?" Luke slid the beer over to Tyler.

Tyler grabbed the beer pulling it closer to his chest. "Kinda. He said we would have a lot in common and then winked." 

"Yeah he did always have trouble saying the word gay.", Luke chuckled. "I came out to your father when we were 14. I think I have maybe heard him say it twice." 

"How did I not know?", Tyler asked still holding the beer close.

"I met someone when I was young. Fell in love. Moved away for a bit. He made me so happy. But life is a cruel bitch. He passed away, car accident. That's when I moved back here." 

"I'm so sorry.", Tyler sympathised.

"Don't be. It was a long time ago. But I never chose to date again. He was my one and only. Not that there are many choices around here. Not that I have to tell you that." Luke went quiet, his eyes never left Tyler. 

"Can I trust you? Like you won't tell my dad any of this?" Tyler watched the condensation drip on to the bar.

"I found someone.", Tyler said quickly.

"The guy in the video?" 

Tyler nodded finally looking Luke in the eye.

"Does he like you?" 

Tyler nodded again. Tyler looked over noticing the group of men playing pool. They were calling for Luke. Luke tapped the bar top walking over to them. Tyler heard them mutter something about wanting more beer. Luke walked back over to Tyler. 

"I'll be right back kid, got to get something from the back."

Tyler sat still staring at his glass trying to become invisible. He slowly turned his head noticing the men approaching him from behind. 

"Hey boy." One of them called from behind. He slammed his hand down making Tyler jump.

"We're going to do to you what your father wouldn't and beat the fag out of you.", the man growled grabbing Tyler by the back of his shirt pulling him off the bar stool throwing him to the floor. 

The man surrounded him kicking him and shouting at him. Tyler covered his face with his arms scrunching up trying his best to avoid getting kicked in the stomach. Tyler's vision started to blur when he heard Luke call out making the men scatter leaving Tyler bleeding and bruised. 

"Tyler?", Luke said leaning over him. "I'm going to call an ambulance." Luke voice was panicked. 

"No.", Tyler managed to get out. "Please don't." Tyler tried to sit up but his ribs screamed with pain. 

"Come on kid you need a doctor." Luke helped Tyler up leading him to a chair. "Oh God Tyler I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have left you alone out here. "

"It's not your fault luke.", Tyler coughed causing him to wince in pain. "I don't need a doctor, It's just some bruising." Tyler forced a smile.

"Let me call your dad or something." Luke brought Tyler a bag of ice. "Hold this to your body or something." 

Tyler took the ice lifting his shirt to reveal his already black and blue skin. "My dad would freak. I think we should make it our secret. Okay?" Tyler stood up balancing himself. He held in a small yelp as if Luke believed that he wasn't in pain. 

"I'll see you later." Tyler grabbed his backpack throwing it over his shoulder and walking out of the bar. He heard Luke call out for him but kept walking because he didn't think he could start walking again if he stopped. He continued to walk till he could lean against the side wall of the building. He looked around making sure he was alone, then he pulled his phone out from the front pocket of his backpack. He hesitated before pushing the call button.

"Hello?"

"Hey Josh, I know that you have dinner with your parents tonight." Tyler paused as he felt a tear run down his cheek. "I kinda really need you.", Tyler gasped, letting out a sob.

"Ty? Babe are you okay? Where are you?", Josh asked. 

"I..I'm at Tipsy's.", Tyler said not hiding his pain from Josh.

"I'll be there in 10. Okay?", Josh said rushing.

"Thank you.", Tyler said softly sliding down the brick. Holding his sides. He pulled up the camera on his phone. He wiped a small amount of blood from the bridge of his nose. 

"At least they left my face alone.", Tyler said out loud resting his head on the back wall.

\------------------------

Josh pulled into the parking lot looking for Tyler. He got out of his truck walking toward the front door. 

"Josh.", Tyler called trying to stand up.

"My God Ty what happened?", Josh asked running over to Tyler.

Tyler gasped in pain reaching out for Josh. 

"Okay babe, lets go. Want to come back to my place or want me to take you to yours?", Josh asked only half expecting a reply.

"Your house. Please. I don't want my dad to see me like this." Tyler said leaning on Josh. "Can we go back in for a second." 

"Yeah, That's fine. Just be careful." Josh lead Tyler inside.

"Hey Luke.", Tyler called from the doorway where him and Josh stood.

"Tyler! Thank God!" Luke rushed over to the pair. 

"This is Josh. He's my.." Tyler looked at Josh giving him a look that said trust me. Josh nodded at him. "Luke, this is my boyfriend. I am sorry I ran out on you like that. But I'm ok... For the most part. I just wanted you to know that I'm going to be safe. " 

"Take care of him alright?", Luke said to Josh before placing his hand on Tyler's shoulder. 

Josh nodded back at Luke as he lead Tyler out the door to his car. 

\------------------------

Tyler sat on Josh's bed waiting for him to come back from talking to his parents. 

"Ok. They are all good with you staying tonight as long as your parents are okay with it. They are going out for a little bit, my siblings want ice cream so we'll be alone for about an hour or so." Josh sat next to Tyler on the bed allowing Tyler to rest his head on his shoulder.

"Alright, and I just called my parents they're cool with me staying here."

"Good. How are you feeling?" Josh wrapped his arm around Tyler lightly pulling him closer. 

"I'm not going to lie I hurt like hell. But it's nothing rest and a hot shower can't fix. Speaking of do you mind if I use yours?", Tyler asked looking up and meeting Josh's gaze.

"Yeah. Come on its across the hall." Josh stood up extending his hand. Tyler grabbed it and followed Josh. 

Josh turned on the water grabbing a towel and setting it on the counter. "Okay. I will be in my room. Call for me if you need anything." 

Josh turned to leave the bathroom, Tyler grabbed on to his wrist. 

"Maybe you could stay?", Tyler said sheepishly.

"You want me to sit in here? Okay I can do that."

"Not really what I meant.", Tyler said biting his lip.

Josh turned bright red. "You're hurt Ty, we shouldn't." 

Tyler shook his head. "I just want you close." 

Josh helped Tyler out of his shirt before taking his own off. "You know I haven't ever really seen you like this in the light" Josh placed his hand on Tylers chest. "You're beautiful."

"Oh stop I look like day old meat." Tyler pulled away. 

Josh laughed he moved his hand to the back of Tyler’s neck. "Get in the shower."

Tyler stepped into the shower facing the shower head letting the hot water sting his skin for a second before he got used to it. He closed his eyes, letting the water run down his face. Tyler opened his eyes when he felt Josh wrap his arms around his waist. Tyler leaned back into his boyfriend. Josh kissed Tyler’s neck gently. Josh then pulled himself away from Tyler. 

"Look up.", Josh told Tyler. Tyler did so. Josh grabbed a bottle of shampoo squeezing some into his hands. He ran his fingers through Tylers hair. 

"That feels nice.", Tyler moaned.

"Well I do have the magic touch.", Josh smirked. "Close your eyes." 

Tyler closed his eyes letting the water run over his hair, he melted into Josh's touch allowing him to wash all the soap away. Tyler turned around to face Josh. 

"I'm not done with your head.", Josh said resting his forehead against Tylers.

"I know and as amazing as that felt, I don't think I can stand any longer." Tyler leaned against the wall. "I'm kinda sore."

"Of course love. Come on." Josh got out of the shower. He grabbed a towel wrapping it around his waist. "Here you go." Josh offered Tyler a towel, He took it, Josh reached his hand out to help Tyler out of the shower. 

Once in the bedroom Tyler sat on the foot of Josh's bed. 

"You can have the bed. Probably better for healing anyway." Josh tossed spare clothes next to Tyler. "And you can have those." Josh smiled.

"Thanks." Tyler grabbed the clothes and slipped into the pants. "But I don't want to take your bed, I'll feel bad." 

Josh sighed sitting next to Tyler with his legs crossed. He grabbed Tyler’s hand holding them tightly. "If you don't sleep in this bed, I will have to tie you to it." 

"Maybe some other time.", Tyler joked winking at his boyfriend. 

"I'm serious Ty." Josh squeezed his hands.

"Could we sleep in here together?” Tyler cocked his head.

"Uhh..." Josh stuttered looking between Tyler and his bedroom door. " How about I hold you till you fall asleep, then I'll move to the floor." 

Tyler half smiled nodding in agreement with Josh's plan. Josh laid down gently pulling Tyler down with him. Tyler laid down facing Josh. Josh ran his fingers through Tylers hair. The two boys just laid staring at each other, Josh leaning in to steal a kiss every so often. 

\------------------------

_ Thursday _

Tyler woke up before the sun rose, he sat up looking around, he noticed that Josh was sleeping on the floor next to the bed. Tyler cocked his head smiling down at his boyfriend. 

"Josh.", Tyler whispered.

No answer.

"Hey Josh." 

Nothing. 

Tyler pushed the blankets off his body, he slid off the bed onto the floor kneeling next to Josh.

"Josh.", Tyler whispered gently poking Josh.

"Hey there.", Josh mumbled in a sleepy voice. 

"I'm awake.", Tyler adjusted so he was sitting cross legged. 

"I see that.", Josh propped himself up on his elbow.

"How was your sleep?", Tyler asked.

"I'm not going to lie to you it was just ok. I'm pretty sore. What about you?"

"Well I'm sore as hell but its from the bar last night not the sleep. " 

"Lay down.", Josh said extending an arm.

"We have to get up soon.", Tyler said with a reluctant tone but laid down anyway. Tyler wrapped his arm around Josh's torso. 

Josh leaned down kissing Tyler on the head.

"We do, but I wanted to hold you before going to school where I can't even touch you."

"That seems fair. But tomorrows Friday and if you are still planning on coming over then we can cuddle all night, In my actual bed.", Tyler joked tracing his fingers over Joshs chest. 

"I'll be there." He let out a small chuckle. "Are your parents going to be around?"

"Uh. They'll be home late and then they'll be around in the morning but other than that they won't bother us. Believe it or not Coach Joseph is a hands off parent." 

"Maybe that's why his teenage son has a sex tape."

\------------------------

Josh tapped his fingers on the steering wheel driving.

"You seem nervous.", Tyler said pulling Josh’s attention from the road.

"Not really. Just my first game as a starter is tomorrow and I have no idea if I'm going to choke or not. I am honestly so freaked out by the whole thing."

Tyler shrugged looking from the window to Josh. "I think you're pretty good."

"How would you know?", Josh asked with curiosity in his voice.

"I watch practice."

"You what?"

"I watched practice. I always sat at the top of the bleachers and watched. I took notes for my Dad.", Tyler said avoiding eye contact.

"And I'm good."

Tyler shrugged again, "I mean you obviously have some room for improvement but who doesn't. I think you're amazing considering you haven't played a game in the whole two years you have been on the team. But the team responds well to you as a leader." 

"Thanks Ty, that means a lot to me.", Josh said reaching over rubbing Tyler's knee. 

Tyler let a small hum to let Josh know he heard him, he placed his hand over Joshs and leaned his head against the window. Josh looked over at his boyfriend and smiled. 

\------------------------

During lunch Tyler walked into his Dad's office sitting in the chair across from him. 

"Are you going to tell me what happened to you or should I drop it?", Coach Joseph asked looking at his son from under the brim of his hat.

Tyler grabbed an apple off of the desk, "You want me to believe Luke didn't say anything?" 

"He thought it would be best if I asked you." 

"Well I am a gay man that was recently outed in a small town in Texas and a group of homophobes attacked me. That's that." Tyler took a bite of the apple.

"Tyler this is serious, maybe take it that way.", Coach said setting the stack of papers he was grading on the desk. 

"I know Dad, but I am fine. It's just some bruising." Tyler looked his Dad in the eye trying to reassure the older man that he was okay. 

"I'm sorry Tyler. I wish I could protect you from all this." 

"Please don't apologize. I promise you that I am alright."

Coach Joseph gave his son a half smile. "Did you come in here to eat my lunch or did you need something else?" 

"I was just going to tell you that I was going to stay and watch practice. If that's alright." Tyler took another bite of the apple. 

"Oh. Yeah you can watch. Just-."

"I know just remember to take notes.", Tyler mocked. 

Coach looked back down to his papers. Tyler finished the apple throwing it in the trash. He swallowed bracing himself to stand up. Tyler stood up standing in the door frame listening to the locker room chatter. He sucked in a deep breath holding it inside. His ribs began to ache but Tyler still held in the breath. He wasn't sure why he couldn't force himself to walk through the locker room he has walked through hundreds of times before. Tyler let out the breath only to realize that his breathing had become fast. Tyler eyes darted from face to face all of them looking like a blur. He stumbled back grabbing on to the back of the chair he was sitting in. 

"Tyler?" He heard his Dad call out. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing Dad. I just... I need a minute." 

Tyler sat down leaning his head back in the chair. He closed his eyes tightly trying to will away the fear he felt. The office door closed causing Tyler to fling his head upright still full of fear. It felt like a weight being lifted off his chest when he saw Josh standing in the office.

"Sorry to barge in.", Josh muttered to the coach. He kneeled down in front of Tyler. "What happened?" Josh reached out and grabbed Tyler's hands.

Tyler just shook his head. No matter how hard he tried to tell Josh that nothing had happened his body kept his mouth closed tight. 

"Did someone say something?" 

Tyler shook his head. 

Josh averted his gaze over to Coach Joseph. He was looking at the two boys across his office. 

Coach cleared his throat, "He was fine a minute ago." 

"I just had a moment. I'll be okay in a second.", Tyler said forcing a small smile. 

"Just take your time.", Josh said softly placing his hand on Tylers cheek.

"Want to go to the cafeteria with me?", Tyler asked his boyfriend.

"I would love to walk you to the cafeteria." Josh stood up and offered his hand. Tyler took it pulling himself up. Josh opened the office door placing his hand on Tyler's lower back guiding him out. 

"Tyler?", Coach Joseph called out. 

"Yeah Dad?" Tyler turned to face him. 

"You two... Uh... together?" 

Tyler nodded his head. 

Coach cleared his throat shifting in his seat. "Alright. Good to know. Enjoy your lunch."

\------------------------

Tyler sat on the bleachers tapping his pen on the top of the notebook he had in his lap. He couldn't help but watch Josh. Tyler kept catching himself staring at his boyfriend even though he heard an alarm going off in his head to not draw too much attention to how he feels. He noticed some of the team looking sceptical, perhaps uncomfortable with Tyler watching them. But he shook it off as ignorance. 

Once practice was over Tyler walked to the locker room waiting outside for his dad, like he always did. He put his headphones in to drown out the sound of the teaming walking past him. Most of them ignored him or nodded in passing but there was the occasional ass hole that would walk past and call him a vile name or pushed him out of their way. 

"You should just start throwing hands.", Mark said walking next to Josh. 

Tyler pulled his earbuds out. "No thanks, I'm kinda over all the fighting.", he laughed gesturing toward his face. 

"Oh shit man. What happened to you?", Mark asked setting his gym bag down in front of Tyler.

"Bar fight. You should see the other guy.", Tyler joked winking at Mark.

"Did you want me to give you a ride home?", Josh asked. "I don't mind, I already have to take him home." Josh pointed at Mark.

"You should come with us or I might steal your man.", Mark joked causing Josh to punch him in the arm.

"Louder next time jack ass. I don't think china heard you." 

"First of all ouch, and second of all, I'm sorry.", Mark apologized rubbing his now sore arm.

"Thank you, but after lunch I can guarantee my Dad is going to have questions. Thank you for that Joshua.", Tyler said putting emphasis on Josh's full name.

"Sorry about that.", Josh said nervously. "Think he knows?"

Tyler raised his eyebrow giving Josh a look. "What do you think?" 

"Right.", Josh said scratching the back of his neck. 

Almost like a cue, Coach walked out of the locker room over to the group. "Ready Ty?"

"Mhm, I'll meet you in the truck in a minute.", Tyler said, Coach nodded.

"I'll text you later.", Tyler said smiling at Josh. "Bye Mark." 

Tyler slid into the passenger’s side of his dad’s pickup. He closed the door behind him setting his backpack on the floor. Tyler sat in silence looking out the window. 

"You're being weird kid.", Coach said breaking the quiet.

"How?"

"You aren't talking."

Tyler shrugged. 

"Then I guess I can start. Me and your mother always thought that one day we would have to worry about your baby sister being with a football player and we hadn't really prepared to have this talk yet, especially not with our son." Coach paused. "I know what football players are like, okay Ty, they go to parties and they hook up. I guess what I am trying to say is that, well just because Josh seems like a good guy doesn't mean he is any different than the other players."

"Me and Josh did the hook up thing. And we've talked about it since. He is committed, I mean it’s not like there is a huge pool of gay teenagers that he could cheat on me with." 

"I like Josh. You know that. He's a good boy, respectful, kind, loyal, hardworking."

Tyler cut his dad off. "You don't have to sell him to me he is already my boyfriend." 

"Don't be a smart ass. I'm trying to relate to you."

"I'm sorry." 

"So has it always been Josh or are there others?", Coach asked awkwardly.

"Josh has been the only guy i have ever been with.", Tyler reassured. "Can we maybe talk about something else?"

"I wish, but first I have to ask you something."

Tyler closed his eyes preparing for whatever questions were to come.

"Are you and Josh using condoms? I know you can't get pregnant but you can still get STDs. I was looking into it and even with oral sex-"

"Oh my God Dad! Stop! Yes me and Josh are being safe. Please never bring it up again.", Tyler begged.

"I promised your mother that we would have a talk. Maybe text Josh and have him over for dinner tonight." 

"I don't know how I feel about that." 

"Why not?" 

"Because me and him are new, he really respects your opinion of him so I need to make sure him and I can work and be more than what we use to be before he has to deal with meeting the parents per say." Tyler said messing with the hem of his shirt. "He is spending the night tomorrow, so maybe we can have a mini family breakfast on Saturday." 

"He is spending the night?", Coach asked shocked.

"Yeah, is that not okay?" 

"No, its fine. You two will just have to sleep in separate rooms." 

Tyler scoffed, "That’s not happening."

"Oh no?"

"No, its not like we’re going to have sex. I just want to lay in bed with him. It's nothing more than that." 

Coach nodded. "Fine. But the door stays open." 

"Deal.", Tyler agreed. 

\------------------------

_ Friday _

"Hey.", Tyler said cheerfully sliding into Josh truck holding a pop tart package.

"Hey babe. How was your night?"

"It was good, normal." Tyler opened the package take one pop tart out of the rapper and handing it to Josh. 

"No thanks.", Josh said wrinkling his nose. "I don't think I'll be able to eat till the game is done and over with." 

Tyler smiled, biting into his breakfast. "You are going to be amazing tonight." 

"Thanks babe." Josh tapped his steering wheel. "Did your dad say anything about us?"

Tyler nodded, chewing. "Yeah, he's all good with it."

Josh let out a sigh. "Thank God." 

"He wants to have breakfast with us on Saturday." 

"Oh, ok. That'll be good.", Josh said nervously. 

Tyler finished his pop tart folding the wrapper around the other pastry and setting it in the cup holder.

"Do you know your plays?", Tyler asked adjusting in the seat to face Josh.

"Uh. Yes? And sit normal."

"I'm ok like this.", Tyler said with sass smirking at Josh playfully.

"Shotgun offense." 

"What?", Josh asked.

"What do you do?", Tyler said.

"I stand back further for the long snap. Easy.", Josh said boasting with confidence.

"I formation."

"That’s a trick, I'm not in that one." 

Tyler shook his head. "Actually it’s when the fullback, tailback, and quarter-" Tyler paused to smack Josh’s arm. "-back form an ‘I’. Quarter back up front." 

Josh let out a groan, "Ugh, I suck." 

"Nah. That was kinda cheap, my dad never actually calls for that one. Honestly it might not even be in the play book he gave you to memorize.", Tyler said laughing a little

"Tyler! That’s not funny!", Josh said letting the anxiety melt off of him. 

"You're gonna do great Jish.", Tyler grabbed the rest of the pop tart.

\------------------------

Tyler walked to his locker after lunch, the day felt like it was never going to end. He opened the door loading his pre lunch books back onto the shelves and grabbing his after lunch books to put into his bag. 

"Have you seen this?", Zack asked appearing out of nowhere shoving his phone in Tyler’s face.

Tyler grabbed the phone. "What is it?" 

"It’s a tweet posted by some guy on the West High team.", Zack said.

Tyler looked at the phone reading the tweet. He felt his heart rate rise. 

"What are you reading?", Josh asked coming up next to Tyler.

"Uh.. It says 'Come one! Come all. Tonight is Dun’s night. Hope he doesn't BLOW it.", Tyler read.

Josh took the phone from Tyler. "Why would someone tweet this?" 

"They're just trying to throw you off you. You know like make you nervous for tonight." Tyler took the phone and handed it back to Zack. 

"What if I choke?", Josh asked looking down at his hands. 

"You won’t. You know what you’re doing. Don't let some ass hat behind a computer make you doubt yourself." Tyler wanted to reach out and grab Josh, hold him close and make him feel safe. 

"I hope your right.", Josh whispered. He looked up giving Tyler a half smile. "We should get to class." 

"Yeah. Mind if we walk together?", Tyler asked. 

Josh nodded. 

\------------------------

"I know that things are going to be different tonight but I believe in you boys. You have worked far too hard to let kids from West High take the win tonight.", Coach said firing the team up. 

Josh stood in the back of the locker room with his back pressed against the lockers, Mark standing next to him. Ever since Jason, the last quarterback, had his accident Josh never dreamed about starting. He definitely never thought about being captain. Josh leaned his head against the locker. 

"You okay?", Mark whispered.

"No. I am freaking the hell out." Josh looked over at his best friend.

"You are going to be fine." 

"And what if I'm not?"

"Then we lose and the world still keeps turning.", Mark shrugged.

"If we win tonight and keep winning till we get to state then I'm going to tell my parents about Ty.", Josh said. "That’s why this is so important. If I can take this team to state then people will be more accepting of us. I have to make this team win. If not for me, then for tyler."

"Damn, thats a lot of pressure." Mark shifted uncomfortably.

Josh shrugged looking back to the coach for the rest of his speech.

\------------------------

Home - 0, Away - 14. 

The scoreboard flashed filling Josh with dread. He looked up annoyed by the jumbotron mocking him. Josh looked up at the crowd, he saw Tyler sitting with his mom watching him. Josh smiled up at Tyler. Josh walked into the locker room exhausted, and feeling like he was letting the whole team down.

"Hey Josh, you know that the point is to win the game right?", Jd yelled from across the locker room. 

"Back off ass hole!", Mark shouted back. "Ignore him." Mark placed his hand on Josh’s back. 

Josh sat on the bench in front of his locker. He closed his eyes, dropping his head into his hands. Taking deep breaths he tried to pull himself together he hummed along to the marching band in his head. Josh loved the band. The one thing he missed out on was watching them perform. Before Jason had his accident Josh got to spend a lot more time paying attention to them. Josh sat up straight when the band stopped playing in the middle of their second song. He looked over at Mark. 

"Why did they stop?" 

"I don't know.", Mark said drying his hair off with a towel. 

"You guys have to come see this!" Josh heard one of the others say running back out to the field. 

"Stay in here!", Coach Joseph yelled, no one listened.

Josh got the field and instantly felt sick. His head was pounding, his heart was beating so fast Josh thought it might stop

He was looking up the screen that was now playing his sex tape. The crowd was full of energy, everyone was either laughing or horrified. Josh saw Coach Joseph rush past the team straight up to the announcers box. 

"Fuck.", Mark said softly. 

"Tyler.", Josh said, he quickly took off to locate Tyler in the crowd. He wasn't there. 

"Hello everyone!", a mystery voice said over the loudspeakers.

"I apologize to everyone that came to watch a football game and got this instead. I also apologize to any children in the crowd. But tonight was the night that everyone needed to see what Coach Joseph thinks is okay. He raised his son to be this." The voice continued.

Josh managed to get his jersey and pads off. He could hear the garbage that was being said but his focus was on finding Tyler. Josh saw him frozen by the concession stands. Tyler was standing like a deer in headlights clutching the popcorn he just bought tightly to his chest. 

"Tyler!", Josh yelled grabbing on to Tyler’s arm. Tyler dropped his popcorn looking at the mess spilled all over the ground.

Tyler was silent, Josh noticed that Tyler had tears running down his face. 

"Come here babe.", Josh said leading Tyler to the side wall.

"Why would anyone do this?", Tyler asked looking up at the screen. "Why do they want to hurt me? Hurt my dad? We're good people Josh." 

"I know babe." Josh turned to Tyler pulling his attention from the video. Josh wrapped his arms around Tylers smaller frame holding him close. Josh’s heart broke when he started to feel Tylers cries grow harder.

"Ladies and Gentlemen it is time for the main event!" The mystery voice called out. Josh looked up watching in horror as the video started playing past where the original version would normally stop. The camera panned up showing Josh. 

"You have seen it here folks! Not only did Coach Joseph raise his son to be a fag-" Josh winced at the harsh word used to describe his boyfriend. "but now he is allowing the captain of his team to be one too! It’s a joke! Josh Dun is fucking the coaches kid!" The mystery voice started laughing. 

Tyler tried to pull back to see what was happening but Josh tightened his grip on his boyfriend shielding him for the image that was being shown. 

"Josh?", Tyler asked pushing himself away from Josh.

"No. You don't need to see this." Josh swallowed hard Trying to stop himself from crying. 

The whole field went black, Josh loosened his grip on Tyler. Tyler pulled back looking around. 

"What happened?" 

"Someone must have cut the power. Honestly I don't know why it took so long." 

Josh grabbed Tyler’s hand leading him from their spot against the wall of the concessions stand. 

"Come on." Josh started to lead Tyler, he stopped when he noticed that Tyler was looking around. Josh slowed down to match the pace of Tyler. 

"Hey guys, why not put a show on?" Some guy wearing a West High shirt said blocking the path. 

"Ignore them.", Josh said to Tyler.

"Come on Ty get on your knees.", he mocked. 

Josh let go of Tyler’s hand grabbing the guys shirt and pushing him against the fence surrounding the field. 

"You need to watch your fucking mouth.", Josh hissed.

"Hey man listen I'm just fucking around.", the guy said throwing his hands up. 

Josh let the man down grabbing Tyler’s hand in his own again and continued to lead him toward the locker room.

"Do you really think it’s going to be ok in there?", Tyler asked letting go of Josh’s hand causing him to stop Josh from walking in.

"What do you mean?". Josh asked.

"You think the team is going to be any better than that guy back there. Because I don't."

"I think they'll be nicer than you think. I mean your dad is in there, they aren’t going to say anything if he’s around to hear it.", Josh said giving Tyler a small smile, even though Tyler was probably right.

Josh could hear the scepticism is Tyler’s voice as he answered. "I guess."

Josh grabbed Tyler’s hand took a huge breath and lead Tyler into the locker room. Once the pair were inside all eyes were on them. Tyler watched as Josh stood up straighter staring back at them. Tyler took a different approach. He shrunk down as far as he could, his eyes were on the floor. 

"Hey.", Jd said walking up to the couple. 

Josh stepped in front of Tyler. "What?"

"I just wanted to say that I’m sorry. That out there was fucked up. You guys shouldn't of had to go through that.

"Alright guys we need to talk.", Coach Joseph said walking into the locker room stopping next to Josh and Tyler. He looked like he had just gone through hell. "We're forfeiting the game." 

The whole team exploded into noise, a sea of no's and whys.

"If we forfeit then we'll lose and if we lose then we can't go to state.", Josh said calmly.

"Come on kiddo there is no way you want to go back out there.", Coach said.

"I want to win state.", Josh whispered.

Coach sighed, he took off his hat. "I really don't think you want to go out there." 

Josh could tell that he meant it. "Oh." Josh looked down to the floor.

"I'm sorry. I wish I could have stopped it sooner." Coach placed his hand on Josh’s shoulder.

"Uh Coach?" The West High coach walked into the locker room. "I wanted to apologize on behalf of our school." 

"I appreciate that Coach Davis, I really do, but that." Coach Joseph paused. "That was my son and his boyfriend." 

"My team and I would like to reschedule the game. Let the police take this over and we can try this game again at a later date.", Coach Davis said.

"The police?", Tyler asked stepping next to his dad. 

"We can talk about that later.", Coach Joseph said. "Is everyone ok with that." 

The team all nodded.

"There you have it. I'll call you Monday to reschedule." The two Coaches shook hands. Coach Davis nodded to the team and left. 

"Can I talk to the two of you?", Coach asked. 

Tyler and Josh both nodded, walking into his office. 

"The rest of you can hit the showers and head home."

Coach walked into the office closing the door behind him. Tyler was sitting with his head in his hands Josh was rubbing his back. Josh felt safe in the office, he let himself break down, he dropped to the floor sitting with his back against the chair Tyler was sitting in. Coach sat in the chair next to Tyler. He was silent.

"I wish there was something I could say to you two. Something that would make this all go away." Coach Joseph's voice became raspy. "I am so sorry." 

"Dad you didn't do anything." Tyler sat up wiping his eyes. He looked down at Josh and started to pet him. 

"Thank you for getting the power cut.", Josh said. "Did you uh... Did you see my parents out there?"

"I didn't. I'm sorry Josh." 

Josh nodded. "I can't even imagine what they are thinking. They probably don't want me home." He started crying harder. 

"If they have a problem with who you are then you are more then welcome to stay with us." Coach leaned down and placed his hand on Josh’s shoulder. "You're going to be okay." 

\------------------------

A police officer came in and talked to Josh and Tyler. He told them that they were going to do everything in their power to catch whoever did it. But Josh wasn't holding his breath. Josh didn't think the officer gave a damn about two gay kids that were outed, but Coach assured him that it was more then getting outed but two minors being filmed in sexual act. 

"Are you still spending the night?", Tyler asked Josh as they walked out into the night. 

"I kinda want to see how my parents are doing first.", Josh said nodding toward his mom who were standing at their car. 

Tyler let go of Josh hand nodding.

"We'll wait for you.", Coach said leading Tyler over to him to his truck.

"Josh!", Josh’s mom called out wrapping her arms around him. "Oh baby.", she said. 

"Im sorry Mom.", Josh said. 

"You have nothing to be sorry about." She pulled back and looked over at Tyler. "Is that him?" 

Josh nodded. 

"Is he your boyfriend?" 

Josh scratched the back of his head. "Uh yeah. He is. I really like him." 

"I can't wait to meet him." 

Josh smiled. "Come on over."

"Coach, Tyler, this is my Mom Laura.", Josh introduced.

"Nice to meet you.", Laura said. 

Coach Joseph shook her hand. "You as well. Josh is a wonderful boy."

Josh placed his hand on Tylers elbow leading him away to let the parents talk.

"That seemed to go well.", Tyler said smiling.

"Yea. She seems okay. I think that the pity of the whole thing made her overlook the fact the whole town just saw you blow me.", Josh said half joking.

"Josh!" Tyler lightly smacked his arm. 

Laura walked over the the boys saying her goodbyes and hugging Josh. 

"Behave." She warned walking back to her car. 

"I will Mom.", Josh called back waving to her. 

Tyler turned to his dad. "I'm going to ride with Josh. We are going to stop at the store first."

\------------------------

Tyler walked into his bedroom flipping the light on, he placed the bags of snacks on his desk. Josh placed the bags he was holding next to them. 

"Play me something.", Josh said hugging Tyler from behind. 

"Its late, I will in the morning." Tyler laid his hands over Joshs. 

"Promise?", Josh said kissing Tyler’s neck.

"Only if you promise to keep doing that.", Tyler moaned.

"Deal." Josh kissed deeper.

Tyler turned around so he was facing Josh. Tyler pushed Josh back so he was laying on the bed. Tyler straddled him, leaning down kissing Josh’s lips gently, moving down his jaw. Tyler stuck his hands under the older boys shirt.

"Door open!", Coach Joseph yelled knocking on the door. 

Tyler jumped sitting up, he pulled himself off Josh cracking the door. 

"Sorry.", he said locking eyes with his dad. 

"If it happens again you can sleep on the floor in mine and your mother’s room tonight.", Coach said sternly.

Tyler turned on his heels facing Josh. "Guess we'll have to wait for that too." He flicked the light off.

Josh laughed. "I can manage." Josh held his arms out. "Come here." 

Tyler fell into Josh’s arms. "I feel safe here." 

"Good." Josh replied laying himself and Tyler down. He lightly kissed his boyfriend’s head. 

"If we stay like this then I might fall asleep.", Tyler joked already beginning to feel his eyelids getting heavy. 

"We've had a long day maybe you've earned some sleep."

"But I am enjoying this, I like being held.", Tyler said holding in a yawn.

"This is only the first of many nights. Let’s go to sleep." Josh kissed Tylers temple one last time. 

"Goodnight Josh.", Tyler said half asleep.

"Goodnight Ty, I love you." Josh felt his heart skip a beat. 

"You've never said that before.", Tyler mumbled. 

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make things uncomfortable.

"Don't be ridiculous. I love you too." 1

**Author's Note:**

> If you guys liked it and want me to keep the plot going let me know!


End file.
